A Fall To Remember
by hexlex
Summary: Kouga...And Sesshoumaru...Together...as friends? Yes, that and the two girls that fall-jump in the well to make it happen.
1. The wella big hole in the ground

DECLAIMER: all I own is Lex and Tojun, all the other characters are from inuyasha.

The wind sped by the fast moving airplane. A look though the window would show you that it was flying over the squared off land that was Japan.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lex, being the factual, intelligent girl that she was.

"3…2…1" Tojun counted.

"We have arrived in Tokyo Japan" announced the pilot of the plane.

"…" Lex looked surprised.

"How did you do that?"

"You always ask on cue," Tojun smirked. Her dark brown eye winked at the small blonde.

"Really!...I do?" Lex scrunched op her nose.

"Usually," Tojun replied, as they stepped down the tall steps that led out of the plane. Lex stood in aw at its enormity.

"Hurry up Lex, we have a tour of the locals in an hour!" Tojun scolded. Lex looked down. It wasn't long before they were on the tour as scheduled.

(Authors note: I could have put in a long boring description but I felt I would be kind enough to spare the details)

"And to your left, you can see the well preserved ancient shrine, owned by the Higarashi family. They believe that the shrine is connected with the large tree to your right known as the Sacred Tree" The tour guide pointed towards a large – obviously old – tree surrounded by a fence. The tree had a large scar that looked as though someone had taken a knife and scraped all the bark off in that one patch. Lex looked over to the shrine.

"I want to go see the shrine…" Lex suggested. Tojun shook her head.

"No Lex, we have to stay with the group. Besides, that's someone else's property!" Tojun said, getting a bit ticked off.

"But Tojun, Its research! You won't make me miss an opportunity like this!...Will you?" Lex wined.

"Watch me!" Tojun turned her back toward Lex and crossed her arms.

"…chicken…" Lex said quietly. Tojun cringed. Ever since she could remember, she had been terrified to death of chickens. Those nasty little buggers made her skin crawl. Now she was being called one of those, monsters. She couldn't take it.

"Ok, fine, only a quick look though." Tojun gave in. Lex rubbed her hands together.

"Quick look, got it." Lex crossed her fingers behind their back. The two girls procided towards the shrine. The small building was old; the door creaked open when Tojun pushed it. Inside, it was very dusty and dark. Only small rays of light shone through the cracks in the walls.

"Ewwww…dusty" Lex sneezed, "Achoo!" She looked around the room. In the center was a giant hole.

"oooooo! Look, a large holey, thingie!" Lex walked over to the hole and stuck her whole body up to her waits into it.

"This looks like it use to be used as a well!" Lex observed. Tojun walked aimlessly toward the well.

"oops.." she said sarcastically as she gently nudged Lex further into the well.

"Hey you could have…AHHHHHH!" Lex screamed as she fell head first into the well.

"Lex? Lex! Ok, watch out Lex, I'm commin' down!" Tojun yelled as she jumped into the well. She heard Lex stop screaming.

"Lex?" Tojun was plunged into darkness. Then from nowhere, sters surrounded her from every angle. At that instant, she no linger felt like the was falling, but rather being pulled by some strange force to a preset destination.

"What the F?" Tojun saw a light, and was apparently pulled towards it. The force caused her to land in a pile of dust and bones, at the bottom of what seemed to be the same well. Lex was sprawled out beside her.

"Lex, are you ok?" Tojun asked.

"Yeah, I will be once we get out of this creepy place!" Lex looked around her at the many bones. Tojun got up and put her hand out to give Lex a boost.

"Hurry up Lex, I don't like this place anymore then you do!" Tojun coaxed. Lex got up onto her hand and Tojun pushed her up. Lex pulled herself out of the well. The sight That she saw then made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Lex? Lex! Snap out of it and help me out!' Tojun yelled. Lex shook her head to escape the trans-like state she had been in and knelt down to help Tojun out of the well. As her head emerged, Tojun could see why Lex had acted the way the did. They were on the edge of a forest; and endless grassland stretched out in the opposite direction.

"Uh, I guess we're not in Kansas any more." Tojun commented.

"I don't even think we're in Tokyo anymore!" Lex added. Tojun shook her head.

"…blondes," she mumbled. Lex looked around.

"Hey look, It's that tree!" Lex noticed that a large tree bearing the same scar as the Sacred Tree was standing in the forest not to far away.

" We might actually be in the same place, but in a different world…or time" Lex commented. Lex brushed the dust off her bum. She grabbed her backpack.

"I guess…we walk now." Tojun suggested, grabbing her own red bag. Lex hefted her black backpack over her shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought so much stuff." Lex said quietly.

"Ya think?" Tojun smirked. With their futures unclear, the two girls trudged ahead into the unknown.


	2. Pick up line

They had been walking through the endless forest near the well for what seemed like hours when Lex finally broke the silence.

"Do you think we should have tried to jump back into the well?" Lex asked.

"YES! Why did you only think of this now you…" Tojun raised a menicing fist over Lex's head.

"I don't know ok! It was really kind of creepy down there, and I didn't want to go back down." Lex sighed. "But maybe we should go back now?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders then paused.

"And how long did it take you to figure it out this time Sherlock!" Tojun yelled. Lex remained stationary but held a hand up for Tojun to stop.

"Shut-up Tojun, I hear something." Lex warned. Just then a giant praying mantis demon sprang out toward them. It had huge red eyes, and long arms covered with spikes. Its tiny head was mounted atop its large branch like body tilted back and forth admiring its 'lunch to be' standing ahead of him.

"Whoa, hello!" Tojun jumped in surprise.

"What the hell! Its some kind of huge mantis thing!" Lex screamed, backing away from the large, pointy, green mass. She didn't get far before the mantis swung one of its lethally sharp arms out at her. Lex's blue eyes widened as the spikes sank into her back and protruded out through her mid section. Blood stained her clothes instantly. Lex was thrown to the ground.

"Lex!" Tojun screamed as she picked up a rock and whipped it at the mantis. Lex tried her aim with another rock and managed to hit the mantis in the eye.

"ooooo…stinger!" Tojun cringed. The mantis fled in the opposite direction, hurdling itself deep into the forest. Tojun ran over to Lex and helped her up. She saw the deep wounds in Lex's stomach.

"Lex you're r hurt!" Tojun looked at her hands that were now covered in blood.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Tojun…" Lex said quietly. Tojun turned as if to carry Lex on her back, but Lex pushed her away.

"Tojun, you know I hate being carried. Go back to the well and get help there. I'll be better of not moving anyways." Lex sat down near a rock. Thoughts flashed through Tojun's mind. 'Will she be alright by herself? What if the mantis comes back? Can I get there fast enough?'

"Go already! I'll be fine!" Lex coaxed. Tojun looked in the direction of the well then back at Lex.

"Don't die Lex!" with that, Tojun took off running. Lex reached for her backpack. She smiled to herself. She always carried her first aid supplies out of habit as part of her job. She had a obligation to, and now she was glad she did. She remembered the first day she had become a lifeguard at a local pool by her and Tojun's apartment. For a second the pain she felt was gone. As she snapped back to reality, the pain returned. Lex passed out before she could treat her wounds.

In the darkness, a wolf smelled human blood on the air. The wolf followed the scent to its source. It was dumfounded to find a female wolf demon lying against a rock with deep puncture wounds to her mid section. The wolf was unsure of the sight and howled to its leader for instruction. Within seconds he appeared; not w folf himself but bore fratures to make him resemble one. He looked at the female with curious eyes. He noticed her strangely colored hair and her delicate and unusual scent. He bent down to her, taking in more of her likeness. She bore a scent that resembled tiny flowers underneath the thick smell of her blood.

"Kouga… we finally caught up…what's that?" another wolf demon approached the scene, followed by one other, and a few other wolves. Kouga looked up at him.

"It seems there is a young lady who has got herself into some trouble." He explained.

"Can we take her home?" asked the other wolf demon. The normal wolves that had been following him cauciously approached the female. The largest one bent is head down to her and started to lick her wound. The others followed, licking the side of the female's face to see if she would awaken. 'My wolves… the fiercest wolves in Japan…are trying to help this girl?' kouga was stunned.

"Well, the wolves have taken a liking to her, and we can't exactly leave one of our own behind!" Kouga announced. He looked the female over one last time before lifting her in his arms. She was very cold. He held her closer to keep her warm.

"She has lost a lot of blood already, we must get her back as soon as possible." Kouga concluded before taking off.

"Kouga… wait for us!" the two wolf demons called as their leader sped away from them. Kouga's immense speed caused a small cyclone to appear around him as he ran. Eventually, he reached a waterfall, in which he jumped through. Behind it was a cave filled with many wolf demons and wolves. They greeted their leader as he entered. Kouga placed the female at the very back of the cave on a pile of dried grass. He and another wolf demon helped him dress the female's wounds, and cave her with animal skins to keep her warm.

" She should be up and about in no time!" Kouga announced satisfied with his work.


	3. With a crowbar

**Thank you to yautjapet1313 for your review, I have this story on paper, so I can guarantee there will be many more chapters to follow. A thanks also goes out to frances, and anyone else that may have reviewed when I wasn't looking. And yes, shippo is coming so be patient for a bit frances! Keep reviewing please. Hope you like his chapter as much as the other two! Oh, and be warned of tojun's mouth…it's a dirty one.**

Tojun had slowed to a walking pace, tired by her previous running. In the distance, she could see a village, just past a bridge. Tojun looked at with hope, and began running again. As she got closer, she saw a young man with a staff in his right hand. He had black hair, that was only just long enough to make a tiny ponytail at the back.

"Who goes there?" he called squinting his eyes in an effort to see the figure in the distance. As the figure approached, he could see that is was a young girl. Her reddish-brown hair streamed behind her as she ran. Her deep brown eyes glared at his, but he didn't seem to notice.

"For craps sake, this isn't Tokyo!...who are you" Tojun asked eyeing the strangely robed figure before her.

"Hello beautiful, I go by Miroku, and while you're here, would you consider bearing my children?" he asked, as he grabbed Tojun's hands in his and knelt down in front of her.

"What the f you lowlife piece of s!" Tojun slapped Miroku across the face, leaving a nasty handprint.

"Aie, what's going on out here?" an older looking lady with grey hair and a kimono walked towards Tojun and the red faced Miroku.

"Ah, lady Kaiede, we have a visitor!" Miroku rubbed the sore part of his face. The lady called Kaiede looked Tojun over.

"Tke a picture you hag, it'll last longer!" Tojun spat.

" Hmm, your clothes look as though thy are from Kagome's time." Kaiede observed.

"Ya…sure…Who the hell is Kagome?" Tojun asked looking slightly frustrated.

"Before I expliain the ling story of that would you mind telling me why you are covered in blood?" she asked noting the considerable amount of blood on Tojun's t-shirt. Tojun looked down at herself.

"S! Lex!" she had almost forgot!

"Oh, I don't know where I am or what's going on, but my friend has been badly indjured and needs help!" Tojun exclaimed; she paused to catch her breath.

"Hey, what's all the noise, I can hear you half a mile away!" came an angry voice. A boy who looked to be about 18 jumped over the bridge Tojun had come over and langed before them. He had long white hair and two catlike ears rested on top of his head. He glared at Tojun with large yellow eyes. Tojun looked at him in shock of a moment, then fainted.

"The ladies really do fall for me!" Miroku announced proudly. Kaiede and the boy shook their heads.

"I can carry her in to the hut, there I shall watch over her until she is well," Miroku suggested fondly.

"You better let me do it, or else have to pry Miroku off her a." The boy sneered.

"Very well Inuyasha, just make sure she is not left alone in the room with that!" Kaiede nodded towards Miroku. Miroku put a hand behind his head and shrugged.

"I wouldn't trust me either."

"Mmmmmmm…" Lex exhaled deeply. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a room filled with strange looking men. They appeared to be sleeping.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lex screamed. This alerted the attention of most of the men. Lex mentally kicked herself. 'Smooth Lex, now they're all awake!' She tried to move but pain shot through her mid section.

"Dammit, where am I?" Lex's eyes filled with tears. She hid her face, as if in doig so would make everything go away. The figure closest to her got up; Kouga.

"It's alright little girl, your safe…" Kouga started.

"Tojun! Tojun where are you? I should have never…" Lex mumbled to herself.

"We found you alone…" Kouga started and was one again cut off by Lex.

"No no no no no! This is not happening, this is not…" Lex noticed the many stange men looking at her.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Lex yelled at them. Each one adverted their eyes, except for Kouga, because to him he had every right to be looking at her. 'Hmmm, he smells very familiar…' Lex slapped herself. How could she be smelling at a time like this!

"Ok, I'm cool, I'm calm… I'm freaking out where am I, and what are you!" lex looked at Kouga with one eye closed to get a better look. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and he wore silver armor and a mini-skirt. He looked rather sexy in the skirt, which the shortness was unknown, because it as dark in the cave.

"I am Kouga leader of the wolf demon clan." Kouga stated proudly.

"And incase you couldn't tell already, we are wolf demons, and so might I add, are you." Lex gave him a queer look. Slowly she sat up with Kouga's help. She noticed his sharp claws, and realized that she was sporting a very similar set.

"Omg… I have claws…" Lex flexed her fingers a few times. She then looked Kouga over for more corresponding features.

"Elfy ears…hmm, not so bad, I always wanted some of those…Ah, fangs!" Lex let her tongue explore her mouth, only to find that her two eye teeth were both long and pointy. Kouga helped Lex stand up. She noticed his tail swishing back and forth behind him. Reluctantly, she looked over her shoulder.

"Hm, it seems I have a tail…and its moving…" Lex wiggled her bum back and forth to see what the tail would do. A few snickers were heard from the wolf demons that had been watching the whole time.

"Your hair and tail…are of a different colour then anything I've seen. Similar to the colour of the sun might I add?" Kouga admired her oddly coloured features.

"You're really liken' the might adds, aren't you?" Lex commented. Kouga shrugged.


	4. The handshake, wadaminute that's not how...

**People, I hope you get the chapter names, they are all puns. If you don't get them, review me and I shall explain. Enjoy!**

Lex, exasperated and frustrated had started to cry again. Kouga looked down at her distressed. It hurt him to see someone as beautiful as she was crying at his feet. Guiltily, he knelt down beside her.

"Eh, don't cry…" Kouga lifted Lex's face. Her round blue eyes glistened with tears. Lex saw the reassuring look in Kouga's eyes and she instantly stopped crying. He looked at her stunning yet pitifully sad face.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, and we can fix it?" Kouga suggested. Lex looked around warily eyeing the other demons.

"And the rest of these guy's are gona' make themselves scarce! Right!" Kouga said empathetically.

"Yes, Kouga." They chorused in a depressed tone. The wolves that had been with them now came over and sniffed Lex. One licked her cheek and another put its head in her lap. Lex stroked the soft head of the one on her lap. Kouga looked at them in surprise.

"It seems that my ferocious wolves have warmed up to you." He nodded his head in the direction of the one licking Lex's face.

"Ferocious? Ha, I laugh at that. But I like your…these wolves, they smell nice and they are very friendly!" Lex scratched the wolves behind the ears.

"You don't seem unhappy any more." Kouga noted. Lex sighed.

"Well I kinda am, considering I fell in a well, walked for a long time, got attacked by Mr. buggy demon," Lex did the claw action, "Then Tojun –my friend- went to get help, and…" Lex paused to take a breath.

"Waah, I don't know what happened then!" Lex grabbed onto Kouga's arm. He blushed deeply. Lex realized quickly what she was doing and released her grip.

"Uh, sorry…" Lex apologized. Kouga shrugged, for some reason he had enjoyed the embrace of the young demon.

"Ah, anyway, thanks for all your help and everything, but I really have to go, Tojun might…" Lex tried to stand up, but the pain was too much. She winced.

"Whoa there! Your not going anywhere! Your wounds are too deep to be traveling anywhere for a while my beauty, besides, do you really want to leave?" Kouga asked. He let a low growl emerge from his throat. Lex gave him a funny look.

"Hey, wadaminute…are you flirting with me? And my name is not beauty its… I mean…" Lex blushed.

"I'm Alexandra, but everyone calls me Lex…or Lexie, but that's bescide the point." Lex stuck out her hand. Kouga looked at it queerly then stuck out his hand bescide hers.

"Kouga…everyone calls me Kouga…anyways welcome to my place!" He spoke proudly. 'Obviously this guy doesn't know how to shake' Lex grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Uh…" Kouga looked surprised.

"Its how we greet new people, from where I come from, and oh, it gets better." Lex demonstrated.

"Ok, hold your hand in a fist…" Lex banged her fist on the top and the bottom of Kouga's hand. Then she opened his hand and grabed it, then thrust her shoulder into his. Kouga was once again surprised at the girl before him, and like her style.

"Huh, this is kinda funny, were it any other way, I would have been doing the running and the screaming by now." Lex winked and blushed.

"No, your one of us now, I assume you don't have another clan, so your staying!" cheers could be heard from outside the cave. Lex blushed two shades redder.

"Have they been listing this whole time?" Lex wined through clenched teeth.

"Likely, there's not much that wolves don't share." Kouga leaned back on one of his arms and put the other arm on his knee. He hoped this would make him appear sexier, and judging but Lex's peaked scent of curiosity, he assumed it worked. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"So, do wolves even share mates?" Lex pried. Kouga looked taken aback .

"No, wolves never share mates." He blurted quickly.

"You're a wolf, you should know that." He added.

"Well I'm a first time at the mating game thank you very much, and am completely relieved to find that wolves don't share mates…I mean not that I care, like…ok, I'm just gona shut up before I say anything I'll regret." Lex pulled a few pieces of grass out of her hair. Kouga went over and put an arm around Lex.

"Well, you're a wolf demon now, so you have to get used to communication." Kouga put a hand on her knee. Lex blinked. 'Hmm, is this some kind of weird wolf body language.' She sighed. Perhaps there was more to this wolf 'comunication' then she thought.

Tojun felt a cold cloth on her head. She shot up. The girl that had been holding the cloth flew back. She was clearly Japanese with long black hair. She wore what looked to be a school uniform.

"Who are you! And where's Lex!" Tojun questioned.

"We couldn't find your friend, Inuyasha looked everywhere." The girl replyed.

"Inu…hoosit?" Tojun looked around. She was in what looked to be a small hut.

"Inuyasha, oh and I'm Kagome Higarashi," Kagome added, sounding to friendl for her own good.

"Higarashi, so you own the shrine?" Tojun recalled from before.

"Yes, my family does, mmm hmm, by the way, what is your name?"

"Jun Ayaka, but my friends – but mostly Lex- call me Tojun." Kagome smiled whwn she saw Tojun's clothes.

"Those are… I mean did you come from the well?" Kagome asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, but how did you…" Tojun trailed off.

"I came from the well too, we are in Japan's futile era in the year 1504." Kagome informed. Tojun shook her head. She sprang up randomly.

"Gotta find Lex!" Tojun ran out of the hut.

"Tojun, wait!" Kagome called, but it was too late.

"Lex! Lex! Answer me goddammit you better not be dead!" Tojun yelled to nowhere. After a bit of running, she came to a large patch of blood.

"Your little friend ain't here." It was that boy Tojun saw before. His yellow eyes glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Tojun asked rudely.

"Watch your tongue wench!" He spat back. Tojun put a hand on her hip.

"Are you the Inuyasha Kagome's been talking about?" Tojun asked, looking him over.

"Yeah, what's it to ya." Tojun noticed his ears.

"What's up with the ears, are you some kind of circus freak or something?" Tojun eyed his ears.

"Can't you tell a DOG demon when you see one?" He asked.

"Right…so do those things like, tie on?" Tojun grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey, watch it!" Inuyasha threw Tojun off him.

"They're…real?" Tojun started to back away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What a dolt…oh, and in accordance to your little friend, I'm pretty sure Kouga has taken her." Tojun was in pure shock.

"Kouga? What's a Kouga? Will Lex be alright?"

"Depends, your friend's a demon, so they probably kept her alive." Inuyasha assured.

"Lex a demon? No way!" Tojun yelled.

"In that case Kouga likely ripped her to shreds." Inuyasha hefted his sword over his ither shoulder. Tojun crouched down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She pounded on her head with her fists.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! There's no such this as demons, there's no such…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Get up, sitting around banging your head wont find your friend."

"But you said she was ripped to shreads!"

"I don't care what you say, I defiantly smell demon in her blood, come on, let go find her." He helped Tojun to her feet.

"We have to hurry, people don't last very long here if they can't fight."

"Lex…can't fight worth crap, lets go!"


End file.
